


絆

by 2Cyclist



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Cyclist/pseuds/2Cyclist
Kudos: 5





	絆

絆

「先のことどれ程に 考えていても  
本当のことなんて 誰にも見えない  
空白？心になにかがつまって  
あやまちばかり くり返してた

一歩ずつでいいさ この手を離さずに  
共に歩んだ日々が 生きつづけてるから  
ボロボロになるまで 引きさかれていても  
あの時のあの場所 消えないこの絆」

其实他希望，那时他们谁也没把那层关系说破。

永濑希望那天，平野用小指来勾他的手的时候，他没热着脑子把手伸过去，也没晚上在心斋桥的桥底把汗 津 津的手心贴在的一起。

永濑希望那天，他们一起去出外景的时候，他没在回程的巴士上把头靠上平野的肩膀，胳膊缠上了他的手臂，口水抹上了他的T恤，也没有在平野换衣服的时候从后面抱住了他，把脸埋进他宽厚的背里。

永濑希望那天，公演结束后，平野没请他喝自动贩卖机里的可乐，然后他们也没借由着“可乐粘到嘴角了”这样的烂理由在昏暗的巷子里跌跌撞撞地接了一路的吻，接着踢翻的罐头沾湿了他最喜欢的牛仔裤的裤腿。

永濑希望那天，他没发现他坐在平野腿上后平野起了 反应，自己也没那么积极的帮他解决了。

永濑希望那天，他到平野家玩的时候，他没去蹭 他的腿，发抖着抓他的手腕，说着那些现在想起来害羞到快要死去的话煽动着对方，更没有让他第一次抱 自己，那太疼了。

永濑希望，希望那些回忆全部烂掉。

……

他几乎忘了他们是怎么分手的，说起来也是有趣，在大阪的几年间，无论谁都没提过“交往”这个词，甚至都没说过“喜欢”，最多只是“你对于我很重要”“我需要你。”所以当他们之间变得渐渐产生了隔阂，再，甚至到私下不再发简讯，更别说到谁的家里住一晚的时候，谁也没费太大的力气。

“真的男人的嘴，骗人的鬼。”  
永濑叹出气来。

他用手去摸着脖子上的项链，接着一把扯了下来。

这明明是他那个时候，看见平野买了，他就偷偷跟着买了，挂了这么长一段时间，光泽也不如从前了。平野爱拿这个在杂志的取材里开玩笑，假装在欺负自己，想要让他们看起来变成一种剑拔弩张的气氛。  
平野跟自己说过，这样会在网上反应很好。

开始永濑还不知道这是什么意思，后来他也懂了，甚至比平野对这些事更加有意识了。  
他觉得他们是“在一起了”那段时间里，他也曾经想过，他们可以永远就是两个单纯喜欢着对方就一直在一起的男孩子。  
喜欢就是喜欢罢了。  
只不过那种意识，和去读人们对他们的评论这件事，开始慢慢改变了他青涩的，那点对未来的美好设想。

当然，他们买的一样的东西，不止这一件，还有扎满柳丁的帆布包，总是被弄混的T恤，之类之类的。很多时候是平野见着了就顺带给他买了，有的是他提出来的，永濑15岁的时候很享受这些，长大了却想要从老家满屋子里带着平野气息的物件营造的气氛里逃走。  
逃到东京，租了新的房子，从头到尾按照自己的喜好装修了，什么关于平野的东西都没带进这个屋子，除了那条项链，和他自己。

但老家的那些，他不舍得扔，只是都藏了起来，像他把17岁的平野藏在了心里不知道某个角落一样。

………

又是应酬完的一天，永濑回到家就窝进沙发里，抱着腿坐在那发呆，没开灯，厨房水龙头里的水滴砸下来，墙上的钟也在吧嗒吧嗒地走。  
从一阵喧嚣里突然抽身，他觉得空落落的，手机的屏幕突然亮了，一条新消息，接着又来了一条，他瞥了一眼，是某个购物网站的垃圾邮件。

他在期待什么呢。

永濑焦躁了起来，他打开手机删了那封邮件，顺带确认了经纪人发来的明天的工作安排，mail的最后末尾有一条小小地字引起了他的注意：

“平野，花粉过敏，明日欠席，xxx改期到——。”

笨蛋。

手指在屏幕上往上滑，可是邮件已经到了最底端，永濑摁下home键，把邮件的app退出来，再点开手机联系人，找到平野的名字，点开，这样一个顺畅的流程后他却停顿了，迟迟进行不了下一步。

“我在想什么呢？”

永濑觉得挺可笑的，他们根本没那个联系的必要，下次见面的时候问一声好就行了。出道后知道他们再很难分开的心情，让一些嘘寒问暖，慢慢从两人之间流失了。  
———反正明天都能见到的。

总能见到的。

他们虽然有对方的line，不过永濑时不时还是会用短信和平野联络。他会在某一天无所事事的时候，看存在手机里曾经他和平野发过的愚蠢至极的聊天记录，四年前？还是五年前？每次他都能被平野老套笨拙的段子逗笑。

再然后又陷入一阵短暂的自我厌恶。

说起来花粉症的事，永濑当时还特地会给平野带着纸巾，吐槽他的鼻子哗啦哗啦像个水管，然后从包里假装镇定的掏了纸递过去。  
从普通的纸巾，到他发现平野的鼻尖因为擦鼻涕太多而破了皮换成了柔软的湿巾，永濑也开始学会带着这些东西了。

平野也自然而然的再也不为这事操心，他们那时在一起的时间不比现在少，平野通常只要需要，永濑就在他转身能够到的地方，他也从会说 “谢谢，廉。” 到一言不发就伸手扯永濑的包，永濑挂着笑嘻嘻的怒颜拍开那只烦人的手，心领意会地帮他拿出来。

“你们相性真好啊！”  
在关西的时候虽然不是一个组合，却被人一直这么说，到后来还有了属于他们的歌，那个时候其实永濑隐隐约约就认定了———  
这辈子或许都会和这个人在一起了。

所以平野对他表现出那种，晦涩，隐忍的意味，他没想过拒绝，甚至享受在其中，把这些当成了简单的爱情表现。

从他们第一次牵手——

在那个永濑每次回大阪都会避开走的心斋桥某一节的桥洞里。永濑从小就缺失的那种与人的距离感，让他们的手臂紧紧贴在一起，那时他们还差不多高，甚至是平野还高出一小截。平野故意走慢了两步，空出一段空间，伸出小指划过了永濑的手背，然后食指钻进永濑湿答答的手心里，永濑那一个瞬间明白了所有的事，他甚至没意识到那是个两情相悦的时刻，他以为自己是害怕回答平野罢了，但是尽管如此，他却还是把手指张开了，任由平野的手指来缠绕他的手指，变成十指紧扣的状态。

“好热呢。”

对了，还是个夏天。

“嗯。是呢。”  
永濑嘴角挤出不走心的回应来，用牙齿咬着自己的嘴皮。

明明贴着的掌心像火在烧，却谁也没对此出声。

“廉？”  
“什么？”

“想吃冰激淋吗？”  
“想。”  
“那我请你。”

最后冰棒是什么口味的永濑丝毫记不起来了，他就带着掌心平野的温度彻夜未眠。

那一次的悸动，是以后再也没体会过的，他们还在很多重要的场合也牵过手，属于他们自己的公演最后的谢幕，属于他们的舞台的谢幕，这些牵手让永濑心脏兴奋得砰砰跳，但是一丝温度都没留下。  
可能，那是第一次永濑感觉到人的体温能传递这件事。  
也或许只是，那个夏天太热了。

就算得到了这么炙热的悸动，他们也没说“我们交往吧”，这是永濑一直介意的。  
而“喜欢”，也没坦诚地面对面说过……不如说，其实大多时候都是被说：

“廉你是有多喜欢紫耀啊？”

———这仿佛是被昭告于天下的一件事。  
可别人说平野喜欢自己的话，确就没那么多了，或许他们的恋爱关系从开始起自己就处于下风吧。  
长大了回想起来，当时真的，有表现得那么明显吗？

对于平野的喜欢，确实是每天每天都在溢满出来，看着平野在综艺笨呼呼的样子，听他说出让人哭笑不得的傻话，但是在私下又很有男子气概，甚至是让人摸不清头脑的强硬，去哪里去哪里玩这种事，想到了就马上说 “廉！我们走吧！现在就去！”每次平野兴致一上来抓着自己的胳膊东奔西走的样子，永濑都有种自己是刚被王子救下高塔的长发公主的错觉。

因为家庭原因太多次的搬家，转校，他根本留不住什么交心的朋友，平野像一枚炸弹在自己平淡的生活里炸开，掉下来的火星子剥掉他灰色的外壳，他像早餐的一个水煮蛋一样被平野剥开了。

他开始变得患得患失。

所以他那天看着平野宽厚的背，没忍住抱住了他的腰，脸埋在上面蹭着平野的肌肤，嘴唇蜻蜓点水般吻着他的背沟，平野被他的粘人整出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，想把永濑拉到自己面前看看他现在是什么样一张动情的脸，永濑却适时地松开了手。

永濑其实还是有点担心，他们没到那一步。  
平野则早就心知肚明了

平野有多早开始意识到他们之间有了点什么。  
永濑现在才想明白了。

平野夺走他那个吻的时候，或许正是察觉到了他当时过于起伏的心情，渐渐变得敏感的对话，不断增加的欲言又止。于是平野用他自以为正确的方式撬开了永濑的嘴，留下了满嘴可乐的气泡。

永濑最后是挣脱着逃回家的，他明明得到了想要的，平野毫无保留的全给他了。他却不敢在对方温热的怀里多做停留，生怕他们一瞬间会因为突然拉进的距离而变得陌生，他也害怕他们会顺水推舟进行的下一步，尽管不久后是永濑主动提出来的，但那也是后话了。

他趴在洗手台边用手搓着心爱的牛仔裤上被泼上的可乐印渍，心脏要跳出喉咙，舌头抵着牙齿，又舔舔上颚，被平野吮吸过的地方都像受了伤，永濑甚至不知道该把舌头放哪，牙齿好像都乱了套重新生长，门牙在磕着后槽牙。  
最终他被他那满身乱窜的电流火花弄得疲惫不堪，靠着墙壁滑坐到地上，把带着肥皂味的手指伸进去摸自己的舌苔。  
他想留住那上面，平野所给的那些不能言状的东西。

永濑必须说，平野是个吻技过人的家伙，他也不知道这个看着人畜无害的男孩从哪学了那一套一套的东西。他们在“确认关系后”，平野动不动就把他亲到手脚发软，把他亲到泪腺挤出眼泪，把他亲出反应。  
从他们在那个可乐味的初吻，到平野在永濑家吃了一半披萨被永濑强夺的吻，到他们早上温存时的干得像烧干的炭灰的吻，再到，永濑别开脸躲掉平野那之前的一次可以称上最后的吻。唯一的共同处，除了平野百分百拿着的主动权，还有就是永濑无可避免的心动，只是不同的是，到底是心动战胜了理智，还是理智战胜了心动。

永濑有时觉得，他比起平野这个人，更迷恋的是他的吻。

只不过跟着年纪的增长，还学到的一件事是，吻无法代表一切，没办法代表一个约定，一个誓言，一个承诺，一段感情。只要人想，它也会成为谎言和敷衍的一个借口。

他们一下就到了这一步，谁都没来得及想清楚。  
从那一刻开始永濑注意起了他们肩膀与肩膀间的距离，注意起他们肆意的玩笑话里的另一层意思。永濑不觉得那是他的错，也不是平野的错，他们谁都没错，只是他们都长大了。

到了东京之后，永濑深刻地认识到平野有很多很多的朋友，他们仿佛和也自己一样跟平野有着不寻常的亲密关系。

“他们是朋友，也是对手。”  
“那我呢？”  
“你也一样，廉。”

不知道是这样的比较把永濑磕坏了，还是朋友和对手这两个词把他磕坏了。他心里那座建起来拿来放关于平野的东西的大厦，仿佛从顶端在一点点坍塌。

于是像是不服输，也像是报复般，永濑也开始了积极地去认识更多的朋友，兼对手。

平野吃惊于他的成长的迅速，但并不知道这是自己的原因，更没想到这样的代价是永濑的疏远。

在外头约会的次数越来越少，接吻也只在家里。靠在沙发上看电影，谁也没依偎着谁，各自坐在不长的布艺沙发的一角，看起来完完全全只是朋友，他们没把那段关系谁给任何人，现在连自己都弄不清楚了，所以结束起来才这么容易吧。就算是到了晚上，平野也不会像前几年那样强取豪夺，不管永濑愿不愿意在不在状态都能做上那事，现在如果永濑摇摇头，他只是从后头搂着他的腰轻轻咗着他脖子上的味道就很足够了。

忘了谁先第一次没赴约，渐渐两个人都不那么在乎他们的约会。  
也忘了谁先第一次热烈的谈起关于别人的事，平野想再确认永濑的一些东西的时候，却从别人那头听到的，永濑也遭受着同样的情况，他们仿佛像从来没深交过的陌生人。

永濑知道他们的热恋结束了。

平野对此还是很不甘，但他改不了也不想改，他们都是怕寂寞的小孩罢了。他试图打开永濑的一扇窗或者一扇门，却发现他知道的那些入口都被上了锁。那份失落足够压弯了他的背。

某一天在平野询问的眼神里永濑首肯了，他在平野开始啃咬自己的耳垂和锁骨的时候下定了决心。  
他想要的只是普通关系。  
或许，或许从普通关系再来一次，他们还可以有更好的结局。

平野察觉到了永濑的走神，问他是不是不在状态，是的话今晚可以不用勉强，永濑笑着摇摇头，去摸平野起了反应的家伙。  
“紫耀，这样未免对你太残忍了。”

平野看着永濑久违的没有遮掩的笑，自己也跟着笑了咧着嘴，又把脸埋进永濑的颈窝，鼻息喷得到处都是，永濑笑着骂着骂说好痒换个地方，手搂上了平野的肩膀，于是平野也听话地换成去舔他好看的脸蛋，薄唇，翘起来的鼻尖。

两人都不约而同想起了他们的第一次，那个可以称得上是勇气可嘉的幸福时刻。

————

本来，平野是想在他们吃完那个小寸披萨之后含蓄地询问永濑的。  
没想到对方一片披萨都没吃完，连着披萨皮和黏糊糊的芝士就扔回了盒子里，瘦瘦的四肢盘上了自己的身体，同样没什么肉的屁股在一点点颤抖着蹭着自己的大腿，骨头硌得平野心头热热的，他一手虚搂着永濑的腰，一只手五指插进发梢间，他想去吻他。  
平野本以为这会成为一个他们接过最浪漫的吻，永濑却又第一次先他一步，扯着他T恤的领子，用了几乎将那件衣服扯坏的力气，嘴撞上了嘴，从牙齿到头骨都震得人晕头转向，那条又软又湿的小舌头钻了进来，笨拙地想要挑逗着平野，这样不成气候的诱/惑， 反倒激发了平野那点最原始的欲/ 望。

永濑感觉一下失去了重心，整个人被按倒进满是平野的气味的被褥里，他没有闭上眼，他的胳膊又攀上平野的脖子，拉着他进行第二次热吻。  
这是个时候了，这的确是个时候了。

他们的还需要一个信号罢了，永濑的生理眼泪不受控制地流得到处都是，他的指尖都在发抖，抓过平野的手腕往自己的T恤里伸，从嘴角吐出蚊子般的声音：

“紫耀，抱我。”  
“我…………”  
“廉…可是…”  
“拜托，我……我想让你抱我。”

永濑觉得平野再说出任何一句话他此刻的心情一定会崩溃的，幸好平野也没那么做，只是抿了抿嘴唇，一声不吭地除去了他身上所有的遮挡，也剥去自己身上那些。永濑一次都没有闭眼，他不愿意错过任何一个时刻，他看着平野写满着渴望的脸，感受他顶在自己大腿上的硬物，梏着他手腕发红的大手，杂乱无章地急躁地落在每寸皮肤上的吻，永濑更想哭了。  
他不是唯一想要的那个人，平野也是。他这具干瘦的小男孩的身体，这个害羞腼腆怕生的自己，平野也想要。

那就全部给他好了。

永濑去揉平野在他身上不断起伏的毛茸茸的脑袋，那张把他亲到失魂落魄的嘴越来越往自己同样火热的地方逼近，永濑又开始怕了，他稍微扯了一下平野的头发，不想让他继续下去。平野平时聪明得很，但他这一次也损了理智，他满脑子只装着永濑现在动情的模样，像只受冻地雏鸟在自己身下颤抖的身体，他没猜出那是永濑的担忧，他以为那是永濑对情事的害羞，他为永濑这青涩的反应发疯。  
这个时刻他只觉得永濑漂亮极了，他想再多亲亲他，听他嘴角发出小动物般的哼哼声，在他把他那玩意含进嘴里的时候，连那只抓着床单到爆出青筋的手都看起来无比可口。

在这之前谁也没查过这事到底该怎么做，到底改怎么样才舒服，前。戏也只不过是顺着自己舒服的方式对待对方罢了。平野用嘴让永濑释/放出来之后，看着小男孩满面潮-红，皮肤毛发上都沾着自己的液/体，平野感到自己某个部分也发-胀到要爆炸。他扯过永濑的手往那里伸去，永濑见过无数次平野一丝不挂的样子了，但是这跟去触摸他不带衣物的身体又是另一回事，他全身的血液都涌到指尖，不知道该拿这个吓人的家伙怎么办，但是一对上平野期待的眼神，他便硬着头皮一把抓住了。

“廉…廉……”  
平野去舔永濑的耳朵，从而变成咬，从耳屏到耳廓。

“再多碰碰我。”  
他含着那片软软的耳垂吐出这句。

永濑睁着眼睛看着天花板，又从身体的缝隙看自己的手和自己手中平野的火 -热，咬咬牙又更卖力地搓。揉起来，他能感觉到那份在手上的触感，温度，甚至是偶尔跳动的方式，都从掌心扎进他的身体里。平野还在玩弄他的耳朵，他侧过脸去，想让平野多吻下他，平野照做了，蹭着他的鼻子夺走他口腔里气管里更多的空气，永濑明白只有窒息感才能让他感到这个时刻是真实的。

没两下子平野也宣-泄在了永濑的手心，永濑把那只手瘫软在自己的肚子上，两个人的粘-液就一塌糊涂地涂在了上面。

然后呢，然后？

永濑听说过男孩之间应该需要用到那个难以启齿的部位，他把屁股慢慢往上抬，想就这样让平野进入自己，但显然对于一个雏来说这还是太勉强了。两个人都出了很多汗，永濑滑碌碌地像条鱼，平野把他的腿挂到自己腰上，没两下又滑下去，好一会了也没折腾进去。平野豆大的汗滴到了永濑的胸口，发丝黏在脸上，他刚开口提议：

“要不我们……”

“不。”

永濑这下夹紧了平野的腰，用手指沾了肚子上那些黏-滑的体ye ，自己把手探向他那早就被平野磨红的小口，用那些看起来能有用的东西舒展开上面的褶-皱，平野看见永濑这样狼狈的样子，觉得又可爱又可怜，一下来了劲，把自己的手指涂了点口水也往那处塞，接着又是一顿铺天盖地的吻。

“紫耀，进来。”

“我………我怕弄疼你。”  
“不疼。”  
“我真的不太会。”

“进来。”  
“你要不进来以后都别……”

永濑还没吐出他软绵绵的威胁的最后几个词，平野就拔出两人的手指直接横冲直撞到了最深处，永濑倒吸的凉气让他的整条脊椎骨都在发痛。平野不敢动，他俯下身子把永濑捞进怀里，让他的下巴枕在自己的肩上。

“廉，痛就咬我，知道吗？”  
“嗯。”

永濑的手指用力按进平野的背上的肉里，留下大小不一的红印，平野开始抽出来一点，再推进去，永濑觉得整个下半身都像脱离了躯壳，一点都不舒服，除了疼还是疼，还有酸，还有说出来的奇怪的肿胀感，他觉得他被剑劈成了两半，但是听着平野在自己耳边舒服的喘气声，他用嘴在斜方肌上细细地啃咬，把平野抱得更紧了，紧得仿佛两颗心脏都要融为一体。

“廉…廉……廉……”

伴随着平野细碎的呼唤，慢慢地那种奇怪的感觉蔓延开了，永濑感受到前面也跟着平野的律动抽搐起来，硬-得有些发疼，他只好扭动着身子去蹭平野的腹部，想让那些陌生又让他害怕的体感被温度消磨掉，但是事倍功半，源源不尽让他崩溃的异样感小虫一样钻进他的血管里，毛孔里，他抱着平野，好像他是救命的稻草。

在快到达高chao的时候平野用了更大的力度，这下的确叫永濑疼到头皮发麻，他不忍心再咬平野的肩膀了，于是不惜咬破下唇不让自己哭叫出来。他害怕，害怕得不行，如果他说这不舒服，说这很疼，会不会就是平野第一次也是最后一次抱他了。

“廉……廉……喜欢…”  
平野咬着永濑的耳朵，用着最后一点意志让自己she 在了体外，他知道永濑觉得痛，但还是不知道因为什么隐忍着，如果在这之外还让永濑的身体承受更多的话，他会自责得要死。

而永濑呢，在平野吐出那两个字后就闭上了眼睛，实在有太多眼泪想要流出来了，不闭上的话会全部被平野看见，他怕平野不喜欢他的软弱，他怕自己哭起来不好看。满心的悲喜交加被平野突然在下身使得力转移了注意力。平野把他整个跨部捧起来，帮他口了第二次。  
永濑这次不阻止他了，放任自己去发出那些害臊的喘-息。他恳求时间再走慢一点，让他一直能在这个男孩身边。

——“让他一直在身边吗…”

永濑倒在自家的沙发上享受平野现在对他的服务，好像早就习以为常了。  
平野听见永濑得嘟嘟囔囔，抬起头来问他怎么了，永濑小喘着气敷衍了过去。说起来也有意思，唯独在床上的时候，平野对自己关照得不行，几乎什么都不让他动手，如果他主动做了些什么，玩了些什么情 qu的把戏，平野还会一个劲道谢，更加迷恋地去吻他的身子，说你真的很性/感，你真的很美这种话。永濑也每次都去反驳平野，叫他别用逗小女孩的方式撩拨他，那样没用。

“廉，我进去了哦。”

他早就适应了平野的身体，听到平野这么说就往上抬了抬屁股，让那个大家伙直接长驱直入，咬着嘴发出两声闷哼声。

“要不要换个姿势？”

“这样就好，没事。”

他们床第间多了更多不再害臊的嘘寒问暖，永濑说完扯过平野的脖子去吻他，咬他的得下唇，几乎要磕出血来。

“疼……”  
“今天你有点暴力啊，廉。”  
“没有啊，我不是一直都这样…”  
永濑咧开嘴笑了，用手指去摸摸刚才被他折磨的平野红肿的下唇。

“那今天就暴力点好了。”  
平野按住永濑的腰，让自己全部拔出来，再一口气顶进去，连着几下都是这样又重又野蛮的频率，永濑两条腿都在痉挛，那只放肆的手也只好变成抚摸平野的脸，继而滑下来抓住他的肩膀，脖子向后仰着，平野便低头去啃咬他喉结和舔舐他纤长的曲线。

“紫耀，紫耀……唔……轻点，啊……嗯…”  
永濑开始求饶了，他其实这么说着，想让平野对他再残忍点，他知道这可能是最后一次了，他想要以明天是世界末日的心情来对待这场性/ai，平野当然也知道，通常永濑说得不就是是，不说话的时候才是拒绝，所以依了永濑的心愿更加卖力地动了起来，淫 -靡的水声一下在屋子里蔓延开来，两人也很快达到了高潮，平时很注意个人卫生的永濑，也缠着平野的腰让他释放在了里面，平野因为这个一个劲地亲他，亲他的脸他的耳朵他的鼻子，永濑精疲力尽地去扭正平野的脑袋。

然后接了一个漫长的吻。  
他太舍不得平野的吻了。

他用舌头去纠缠起平野的，平野也迎了上来，舌苔上的颗粒摩擦来摩擦去，嘴角的银丝止不住流出来，舌头退出来的时候平野又去吮吸他的唇，舌尖时不时舔到他的牙龈，永濑几乎要被平野吻到断气，他倒是一直很享受这种窒息感，放弃了用鼻子去呼吸，整个人深陷在那个吻里。

“廉，喜欢。”

平野这个时候又说了一次，他或许是有预感了，关于永濑下好决心了这件事，便用这种方式想下意识留住他，可此时此刻永濑听着只觉得无比悲壮，他妄想过很多时刻平野对他告白，但绝对不是这个时候。除了刚才的缠绵，他不得不说，他感受不到了，跟平野第一次抱他所说的那个“喜欢”一样的温度。

平野还是一如既往的提问很高，把他抱进浴室做清理的时候贴在他胸口的皮肤都是暖暖的。

可惜温度来得迟了。

平野把永濑抱回床上，自己也钻进被子里，想再亲亲这个被蒸汽蒸得红扑扑的脸，亲亲那两片翘翘的唇瓣。

永濑偏开了头。

平野没问为什么，只是愣了一下，拉开了距离。

永濑借机把身子转向另一边，用背对着平野。  
平野没有一如既往的搂上他的腰了。

“紫耀……”  
“对不起，我们果然……”

永濑带着情 事后特有的沙哑的声音开口了

“我们果然还是别这样了。”

平野听得清清楚楚明明白白，虽然还是一头雾水。但他承认他感受到他们的距离在来了东京后变远了，但是没想到永濑已经把他彻底隔在墙外。

“这样……不好…”  
“我想了很久……”

“所以，”  
平野打断了。  
“刚才那个就是所谓的分手炮？”  
“大概…是吧。”

“永濑，你真是个残忍的家伙。”  
“彼此彼此吧。”

他们的语气都很平缓，听不出是在辩论争执什么，甚至音调都像温存时说的情话。

永濑感觉到平野挪动了几下，从背后轻轻地抱了自己一下，随即放开了手臂。

“我先回去了。”  
永濑看看床头的钟，已经夜深了，他刚想开口挽留，理智差点让他咬断了舌头。

“路上小心。”  
“备用钥匙，我放桌上了。”  
“嗯。”

平野把门关上了，永濑把自己整个人埋进被子里，他鼻子酸得不行，他本想大哭一场的，但是眼角却干干的，什么也没流下。

似乎不像一夜之间发生的事情，他们那之后的相处，也跟平时一模一样，甚至在镜头前他们可以做更多亲密的举动了。像高速公路对向疾驰而过的车辆，在某一处相会之后就慢慢背道而驰。

不是不喜欢了，而是变得想要更多，变得痛苦了。

所有的回忆涌上来把永濑吞噬了。  
他想像电视剧里那样从冰箱拿出一罐啤酒，听到气泡冲破拉环的响声，感觉那能撬走很多烦恼。  
只不过他的冰箱空空如也。

他一下泄了气。

今天不知道怎么了，可能是刚才聚会的酒里掺了水，或者根本没顾得上吃什么东西，心里都是一些坏情绪。

他又打开了手机，点开了他和平野的聊天记录，手指在屏幕上往上一直滑一直滑，有一条不到十秒的语音留言，永濑犹豫了一下点开了——

“廉，最近怎么样？你过得好吗？我———  
我好想见你。”

是一条平野之前独自到东京来工作的时候，自己用了一礼拜赌气不去理会平野的消息，结果还是服了软，买了一张新干线忐忑不安地去到了他身边。

这条语音信箱不知道为什么他如此留恋，他点开听了一遍又一遍，尽管已经过去了一年有载，之前没流出来的眼泪现在吧嗒掉在了手上。

“真讨厌呢………”  
永濑用手背去擦自己的眼睛，把短信的页面退了出来，盯着iphone自带的地手机桌面发呆，屏幕自动锁上了之后，他又用指纹解锁打开，就这样翻来覆去翻来覆去了快十多分钟。

被憋回去的咸咸的眼泪往脑子里钻，堵得永濑的神经发涩，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，他不知道自己做得对不对，他也不知道自己到底想要什么，一种无来由的难过一遍一遍碾压着他的意志。

他扫了一遍自己干净的手机桌面，点开了电话的界面，熟练地输入了一串并没有被保存的陌生号码。

手指放在拨号键上发抖，但最后摁了下去。

那个号码是，平野曾经在大阪的时候用的电话，很早之前就换了，永濑刚和他分手的时候也打过这个早就已经停机的号码，听到里面冰冷的人工的声音，总算能冲刷掉一些心中的郁结。

永濑这次只是想故技重施。  
————

“嘟，嘟，嘟——”  
永濑知道打不通的，他不知道他在期待什么，或者只是在等待那个停机的告知把他打入显示的谷底。

“嘟，嘟，嘟…”  
———“喂？”

那边传来了平野有些沙哑的声音，永濑慌乱地挂断了。

什么？！？！？！

他没有勇气第二次去确认了。但那个不能再更熟悉的声音，让他脊椎骨发颤。

一个礼拜后。

永濑已经用了这七天的时间完美地说服了自己，那个声音是他的幻觉，他宁可承认自己是因为思念平野而听到了那个声音，也不敢承认是平野真的接了电话，现在的这个平野。

只是没想到本人直接挫伤了他做的这些努力，面对面的。

源自于一场该死的外景，和那该死的梅雨季。

永濑不知道他当初接下这个离东京千里之外的工作是好还是不好了，他没只是没想到第一天因为摄影设备出了问题，他和节目组的一行人被迫在穷乡僻壤的郊区找了唯一一家酒店住了一晚，第二天再开机的时候，却又在傍晚下起了暴雨，晚上的部分不得不又再往后拖一天。  
他有些忧心忡忡，担心着后头都内的行程会不会因此而耽搁，他不想因为个人的工作而拖累了团体的，成年之后，责任感的意识仿佛越来越强。

还有一点，他听说平野拍剧的下一个地点，就在这个县，但是具体地址并不清楚，他check自己和他的时间表的时候特地刚好错开了时间。  
不过，一个县这么大，哪里有这个可能呢。  
他都弄不清他是想见他还是不想见他了。

“抱歉呢，永濑くん，这次幸苦你了。”  
“没事没事，正好当作到乡下放松一下。”  
“明天能顺利完事就好了。”  
“也是呢，希望一切都顺利。”

一个算得上老相识的staff察觉到永濑的走神，以为他是因为这破天气而担心，便给他打了打气。

“晚上回去小心，我们还要收拾下器材。”  
“嗯，好！幸苦了！”

不料半路又下了雨，还越下越大，遮挡了所有的视线，永濑撑着得那把不大的伞几乎要被吹飞，远远的能看到离酒店不远转弯口亮着的便利店的灯，被淋得半边外套都湿了的永濑决定去避避雨，顺带买点暖和喝的给staff们当慰问品。

“红豆汤好呢还是咖啡啊……”

永濑盯着门口边的暖柜发呆，进进出出便利店的人从他身边经过了好几个，他还是没能做出决定。

“叮———”  
“欢迎光临。”

“你，湿透了啊！”

永濑有些恍惚，带着还在发呆的笨笨的神情侧过脸，平野把自己包得像个粽子一样站在门边，墨镜帽子口罩武装到整个脸。

那一刻心脏突然踩下油门般地加速了，永濑生生咽了口口水，硬拉这嘴角笑了下，回了句嘴。

“紫耀才是，你来拍黑衣人4吗？”

“不是开玩笑啊，你没带伞吗？这样会感冒的。”  
“带了啊，不过你看这风飘的，撑了和没撑没啥两样。”  
永濑顺手指了指自己插在门口篮子里的折叠伞。

“你等会和我一起坐车回去好了。”  
“一起？”

“你们不是和我们酒店一样的？”  
“应该是。”

“刚好有保姆车来接我。”  
“也行……”  
永濑又扯出那种生硬的笑，他再三推搡就更奇怪了，反倒会更在意平野的的事，还不如什么的都顺其自然。

“说起来，是红豆汤好还是咖啡？”  
“嗯………”  
平野拉下口罩，也跟着盯着暖柜。

“你要请我吗？”  
“我给staff们买的慰问品啦！谁要请你。”  
永濑轻轻拍了一下平野的手臂。

“诶～廉小气。”  
“怎么这样……那请你一瓶好了，你想喝什么？”

“果然……还是碳酸饮料好。”  
平野把脸侧向永濑那边，永濑注意到了他墨镜底下盯着自己的视线，只敢用余光去瞟上两下，把手放在暖柜的把手上，想拉开玻璃门借此隔开他两的距离，那个瞬间平野也用手去拉柜门，两人的手指在那么几分秒内摩擦过，永濑抖了一下身体。  
最后是永濑打开了柜门，谁也对刚才瞬间的肌肤接触佯装不知情。

平野手肘撑在柜子上，看永濑叮叮当当地往自己的购物篮里放饮料，缓缓地又开口了：

“可乐就行。”

永濑终于忍不住抬头看了平野，他无法从对方云淡风清地脸上读处任何东西，他劝说自己不要太在意，也许平野早就忘了那些事了，确切来说是忘了那些事的细节了。

“可以是可以，你自己去那边拿。”  
永濑转过身指了指最靠里面的冰柜。

“好———”

平野应了一声就走过去了，永濑趁着他脱离自己视线地时候，用手摁在胸口做了几个深呼吸。

没事的，什么都没发生。

到后来再买了一些零食，泡面，走去结账，平野都没有更多地越过他们的某条线了。

“谢谢惠顾！”

便利店的自动门关上了，保姆车就停在眼前几米的距离，雨还是很大，永濑撑开了伞，平野帮他提了一下购物袋，永濑再伸手去拿的时候，平野没给他，夜寐撑开自己的伞，而是钻进了永濑的伞底下。

这把伞，对于两个男人来说，还是小了一点，更加别提对于这个雨来说。永濑刚想提议还是分开吧，平野身上的香水味一股脑往他鼻子里钻，他嗓子眼被堵着说不出任何一个词。

“廉。”  
平野抢先开口了。  
“之前，你给我打电话了？”  
永濑心里咯噔了一下。

“哪个？你指的是？之前聚餐那个？”  
“不是。”  
“我欠席的前一天。”  
“那个电话号码，你还记得啊。”

“没……”  
永濑一时百口莫辩，他没法承认，更没法否认。

“倒是你，还在用这个号码？”  
“嗯，上个月刚回之前插那个手机卡的手机，就顺带恢复了sim卡。”  
“里面存了挺多我们出去玩的照片的。”

永濑的心漏了好多拍，他不愿意但也无法阻止自己往那个方向想。

“好了，上车吧，等会太晚了就更冷了。”  
平野拍了拍永濑的背，没等他回答，拎着他的袋子撑了自己的伞先走到了保姆车边上拉开了门。永濑晃神了五秒也一言不发跟了上去。

照片？手机号？什么？为什么？  
永濑搞不明白为什么平野要跟他提这个。

站在门前，看到是六座的保姆车，平野反常地没坐在副驾驶座，而是坐在了第二排的一侧，永濑踏上去就想往最后一排钻，他避免再和平野更近一步了，他不想用这样懵懵懂懂的状态去思考更多的事。

平野却扭过他的手腕，让他坐在了自己旁边。

“别去后面了，马上就到了，下车麻烦。”  
前头的司机也转过头来看他们，永濑根本没反驳的余地，只好乖乖坐下，听平野和司机介绍自己。

“oo桑，这是我们团的永濑廉。”  
“你好。”  
“你好。”

“直接送我们回酒店就好了，谢谢。”  
“了解。”

司机总算转回了头，摇上了隔在驾驶席和后座之间的黑色隔窗，平野等到那扇小小的窗升到最上面了之后，一把抓住了永濑的手。

“喂……”  
永濑小声地抱怨，刚刚缓和地心脏又咚咚咚跳了起来。

“一会就好，一会。”  
“紫耀，我们已经…”  
“我知道，我知道。”

平野看向窗外，永濑低头看自己的脚尖，车内陷入了一阵微妙的尴尬。

“廉，你不是第一次，打那个电话吧。”  
“我……”  
“我可以问，为什么吗？”

永濑清楚平野在暗示什么，他刚提分开平野也是这个劲头，被他冷处理几个礼拜后也不再倔了，他以为，平野对他的一歇斯底里，不过是不能接受失去一个自己拥有的东西罢了，没想到这股劲持续了这么久。

“我……”  
永濑哽咽了。

“你还在意的，对吧。”  
“我没有。”  
这下永濑马上反驳了。

“你…你啊……”  
平野捏起了永濑的手。

“疼……”

“对不起…你知道我想说什么的。”  
“我不知道。”  
永濑咬着牙回答平野每一个在套路里的问题，眼睛酸酸的。

“算了。”  
平野放开了手，从袋子掏出了属于自己的那瓶可乐，把剩下的连袋子一起放到了永濑腿上，然后打开易拉罐气鼓鼓地一口全灌了下去。

“咳、咳、咳—”

“慢……唔———”  
出于不忍永濑想阻止平野这样孩子气的行为，平野却伸过手勾了他的脖子，满是可乐的气泡又一次涌进了永濑的口腔，那种被二氧化碳冲进鼻腔快要死的错觉又浮了出来，平野去一手把那个易拉罐整个捏扁，锡罐嘎啦嘎啦的响声，盖过了他们接吻的水声。

永濑用了很大的力气都推不开平野的胸口，从前那种熟悉的窒息感又从尾椎骨钻了上来。他从顶着平野压过来的身体，变成了手软趴趴地抚上了他的肩膀。

“紫耀………唔……”  
刚松开第一口，平野又马上问他索要第二次，易拉罐早就被平野捏到发不出声响了，永濑刚才那点挂在眼角的泪水被全亲了出来，平野适时的放开了他，舔掉那两滴滑下来的咸咸的泪珠。

“紫耀……我们已经。”  
“我知道，”  
“但你不会拒绝这个的，对吧。”

“不管你喜不喜欢我，你都喜欢我亲你。”  
永濑差点忘了平野有多了解他这方面的癖好，那点他想用遮羞布盖得严严实实的秘密，一下就被平野揭开，暴露在阳光下。

“回酒店后，跟我稍微聊聊，好吗？”  
平野捧着永濑的脸，永濑偏过一边不去看他。

“聊什么？”  
“聊我们的事。”

“没什么好聊的。”  
“嗯，但这不是你一个人说得算。”

他们的语气里总算带了点硝烟的气息。

。。。

“到了，平野くん，永瀬くん。”  
“谢谢你，幸苦了，早点休息！”

车在酒店门停了下来，永濑先下了车，拿着自己的东西就快步往里面走，平野还在和司机寒暄。

他想逃，他承认他在逃了，他想溜走。  
只差一个拐弯就到电梯口的时候手腕又被平野抓住了。

“我说了要和你谈谈，别逃。”  
“我不想！”  
永濑大声喊了一句，听到后面大堂还有人进来的声音，才意识到自己的失态，甩开了平野的手，情绪又缓和了：  
“今天我很累了，明天好吗……”

“那就来我房间休息。”

电梯门打开了，平野突然撒起了小孩子脾气，拉着永濑走了进去，直接无视掉后面准备过来赶电梯的不知道哪个倒霉的staff，摁上了关门键。

“紫耀……”  
永濑动了动手臂，想让平野放开他。

“廉，你再逃避，我就在电梯监控摄像机底下亲你。”

永濑好久没被平野威胁了，闭上了嘴，彻底不敢说话了。

隔了好一阵，等平野把永濑拽进酒店房间，永濑还没来得及惊叹为他们居然在同一层，平野就把他向屋里一推，转身把门闩拴上了，然后才松开了他被拧红的手腕。

“对不起，廉。”  
“没事的，我才要说对不起。”

平野焦躁地挠了挠头，比起刚才在电梯里强硬的样子不知道气场消散了多少。

他心头一热就把自己前男友强行带回了酒店的房间这个行为，的确是不计后果的，如果要有个什么特定的目标还好说，现在眼下这个情况，他其实也不是特别清楚自己要和永濑谈什么，永濑忽冷忽热的态度让他觉得很焦虑，也算不上生气，有些窝火，有些心里堵得慌。

他可能只是想和永濑两个人多待一下，想要这几分钟的时间里永濑多想着自己。

“好了，你好谈什么？”  
“我…”  
这回轮到平野支支吾吾了。

“没有的话让我回去吧。”  
“不行。”

“那你到底想怎样？”  
永濑有些哭笑不得，坐到了平野的床边。平野站在玄关，去坐在永濑旁边也不是不坐着也不是，最后还是挑了个面对着永濑的地方靠着站着。

“我只想问问原因。”  
“什么的？”  
“所有的。”

“我回答不了。”  
“那你就是在逃避。”  
“我没有。”  
“那就告诉我为什么？”  
“哪个的？”

“你看你！还说不是，话又绕回来了。”  
“那行，我可以说一个，仅此一个。”  
永濑下定了决心，他不知道自己能不能说清，但是这样憋着，他看得出两人都不好受。

“为什么，要打我那个号码。”  
“我要真话。”

永濑吸了口冷气。

“嗯……就是想打就打了。”  
“我，我那天，看到你第二天要请假，想问问你身体怎么样了。”  
“所以想给我打电话？”  
“嗯。”

“可是你明知道那个号码早就停机了……”  
“我下意识……”

“因为跟你打电话的时候，比较多的时候都用的是那个旧号码，不是吗？”

永濑抬起头来扯出今晚不知道第几次尴尬的笑，眼神对上平野深沉，炙热的眼神，又马上躲开。

“是……我还以为…”  
“我们还有机会。”

“我们有吗？廉。”  
平野声音像浪拍在永濑心口，永濑咽了咽口水。  
“我不知道。”

“我们还能有吗？”  
“我不知道。”

“廉，我有时———”  
平野手抓着电视机柜，指骨用力到发白。

“我不知道我想要什么。我不知道怎么做才好。”

“我明明想更珍惜你的。”  
“我……我本应该更珍惜你的。”

平野毫无逻辑的吐着毫无逻辑句子，永濑却很明白他的意思，因为自己也是这样，乱作一团，他觉得他们的关系变了，因为他们长大了，他们变了，但是现在在这里跟他吞吞吐吐的平野，和当年那个又有什么差别呢。  
平野有很多瞬间让永濑想起小时候的平野，但这不是废话吗？他一直就是他。  
那到底他哪里陌生了，这样想想，好像所有的都很陌生。

“紫耀…我……”  
永濑奴了奴嘴，还想开口，平野又接上了。  
“算了。今晚，你回去吧，我一个人冷静下，抱歉。”

借着低下了头。

永濑从床上站起来，平野的话还在他脑子里转———  
“我想珍惜你的。”

还有他们最后一次上。床时平野那句：  
“廉，喜欢。”

他的脚像粘在了地毯上，动弹不得，他再开口的时候发现自己的嗓子都有些沙哑了：

“真的，就到此为止了吗？”

平野抬起头看永濑，永濑的眼角又挂上了泪，咬着自己的嘴角。  
这句话问的是今天他们的谈话，还是他们的关系？  
平野不太想管了。

他向前迈了一步搂紧了永濑，一下子冲力让他两摔进了柔软的床铺。  
平野贴上了永濑的嘴唇，这次永濑没有反抗了，而平野也只是碰了一下就开始亲他其他的地方，并没有玩那些永濑最痴迷的小把戏。

“廉……廉……”  
“我好想你。”  
永濑被亲得晕晕乎乎地，理智跟不上感情的瘫痪，留着平野也碰了碰他的嘴唇。

“我也是。”

今天的紫耀，哪里都很熟悉，也哪里都很陌生。

等到平野把他上衣撩起来去吮吸他胸口敏感的乳-尖，电流般熟悉的快感攀附上来，他伸手摸平野的头发，还是毛茸茸的。被他抚摸过的皮肤，也是滚烫的。

他们是回不去了，但是新的开始，看起来有些莽撞，成为大人之后，要在意的东西更多了，那些被外界干扰留下的痕迹，无法一一抚平。

平野褪下他剩下的衣物十分熟练，手在永濑修长的腿上流连忘返，接着抬着他的大腿从上往下亲着内侧的软肉。

“紫耀……不行……”  
“廉你……长高了吧。”  
“诶？！”  
永濑被平野的这个评价弄得云里雾里的。

“腿…变长了呢。”  
“感觉还长胖了一点。”  
“喂！！”

平野边说边上下摩挲着永濑的腿，让他以不能更羞耻的姿势把腿搭在肩膀两边。  
永濑在意身高在意得不得了，看平野翻拍的漫改里和瘦瘦小小的女孩子们的搭戏，总是看着很养眼，看到自己和他的杂志图的时候，又莫名有种违和感，这样悄无声息的对比的结果，就是永濑时常会问的“为什么是我？”  
可平野也从来没注意到。

“放下来……别……这样……”  
“反正没什么不好的。”

“就是舔起来幸苦点。”

！？！？

“我是很无所谓的，廉。”  
“光是看到你哭我就能变成这样了。”

平野抓永濑的手朝自己的火热的源头伸去，永濑的反应像个处，比他们第一次zuo 爱还要生疏，怎么摸才好，怎么触碰才好。平野毫无遮拦地向他展现自己的欲望，他却一时无法从过去自己给自己结的网里逃出来。

“廉…廉……”  
平野又去啃他的耳垂，舔他的鼻子。

“我好想你。”

不要，不要再重复了。

“我……唔……”  
平野堵住永濑可能会说出什么破坏气氛的话的嘴，把他两瓣嘴唇都吸得红红肿肿的，舌头纠缠到几乎要抽筋，永濑才放弃了那些本来就没意义的句子。

永濑这次不敢睁开眼睛了，他在一片黑暗里感受平野在他身上起伏的手，湿。热的吻，把那个难以启齿得地方再度打开，他甚至没法给这件事下一个对还是错的结论。

“廉，可以吗？”  
他知道平野已经蓄势待发了。

“带了吗？”  
“带了。”

“那还需要问我吗。”

永濑把手从脸上放下来抓着床单。从缝隙里看了一眼平野写上情欲的脸又闭上了，他在等待那个瞬间。

“廉，睁开眼。”  
平野顶进去了一点点，被吊着的感觉把永濑折磨得有些崩溃，他只好睁开眼看着天花板，平野却掰过他的头来让他看自己，边亲掉他的眼泪边深入了进去。

“啊……唔……好难受。”  
“抱歉。”

“你一直没和别人做过吗？”  
平野一边缓慢地摇着跨部一边问。

“别…唔……别在做的时候说这个啊。”  
“那就是没有了？”

“唔…啊…轻点…疼…”  
“回答我。”  
起伏不大的语气，却伴随着用力的一下贯穿。

“嗯———”

“没……”

“你啊…你真的是。”  
平野哭笑不得。

“那到底是为什么啊？我真的越来越搞不懂你了。”  
“别说话…唔…哈…哈…哈……”  
永濑实在受不了这个时候平野咄咄逼人，他不敢保证他回复的话都是自己想说的。

“你应该知道的——  
我有多了解你的身体。”

平野转换了一个角度，正正顶到了永濑最舒服的点，永濑两条腿一点劲都使不上来了。

“紫耀…别…别…我不习惯…我…”  
“你会的。”

反复折磨着碾轧着那个部位，永濑已经被顶到没发说出正常的词句，四肢也不知道该往哪放，脖子直挺挺地向后仰。

“你一直在拒绝我…”  
“我没有。”  
“还很嘴硬。”  
“唔———”  
“还倔。”

永濑的话又被堵上了，平野每次意识到永濑要说出反驳他的话的时候，都这样故技重施。

“我没法讨厌你，廉，你懂吗？”  
“我不知道该怎么做了。”

“唔—唔———哈………”  
喘息声从嘴角溢出，平野断断续续的抱怨，自言自语，全灌进永濑的脑子里，像一根根针，想缝合那些裂口，但是扎进肉里却无比疼痛。

“紫耀…我…啊———”  
又一次重重地顶到了，平野干脆抵这那一点转换着角度磨蹭。久违的电流感从永濑的尾椎骨爬了上来，手指指甲毫不留情地嵌在平野的背上，呻。yin声被淹没在平野的吻里释放了。

“廉…我也…”  
又在里面chou 插。了几下，平野把自己的东西扯出来，扯开套 子she在了永濑的肚子上。  
两个人都精疲力竭了，平野整个人还压在永濑身上，抱着他亲他的下颌骨，摸他的头发。

“廉，我们交往吧。”

“别说傻话了，你知道的。”  
“我知道，我们回不去了。”  
“重新开始不行吗？”

“你指什么？”

“现在的廉，和现在的我，没有可能吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“但你还是有感觉的，对吧？”  
“我不知道。”

“你能不能就承认一次！”  
平野事后的逼问让永濑脑子发懵。

“那刚才算什么？”  
“sex而已吧。”

平野听到这个答案，又吁了一口好长的气。

“sex而已吗……？如果只是炮。友，你愿意吗？”  
“也没什么不好的。”  
永濑侧过头去看了看平野忧郁的眼神，往他怀里钻了一下。

如果是床伴的话，他也有合理享受这个怀抱的权利了，还不需要再担心那些乱七八糟的东西，如果是这样，也许……

“但我不想。”  
平野反倒拉开了一点距离，让永濑的头从自己的手臂换而枕到了枕头上。

“廉，我要的不止这点，你懂吗？”

“最后一次我问你，你还喜欢着我吗？或者只是在意都算。”  
“是的话就和我交往，不是的话，今晚的事就当我吃错了药，我们别再……”

“你……真的是个自私鬼……”  
永濑眼角又冒出来点点泪花，明明一开始所有事情都是平野在引导他做着做那，现在又逼他做一个决断。

“是，我是。”  
平野用手指去擦了擦永濑湿润的额头和脸颊。

“我很自私，我想把你关在家里，哪都不许去，我想把你绑在身上，但我更尊重你。”  
“我不想强迫你做任何事。”

“你就是在强迫。”

“廉…我不想吵架…我真的…”  
“让我一直在你身边好吗？”

“我不知道我不知…”  
永濑把脸埋进枕头里，拳头有气无力地砸在平野的胸口。

总算到了这个的时候，平野的跟他正式地提“交往”，要求他给一个回应。跟他当年如此渴望得到平野的一样。他怕这是平野情事后上了头，暧昧的因子发散的到处都是，所以平野把这个当成了他们之间的火花。

平野抓住了那个拳头。

“我认真的。”  
“我想要你喜欢我，我想要你是我的。”

“你不明白…”  
“那你让我明白。”  
“我……你要给我时间……”  
永濑松了口。

………

“廉………亲我一下好吗？”  
话题兜兜转转了好一会也没得到一个最终的定论，永濑眼皮都在打架，隐隐约约地听到平野叫他亲他，他就迷迷糊糊搂上去亲了一口。

平野又低声叹了不知道今晚第多少口气。  
“这个家伙……”

看着怀里永濑的睡颜，不会腻似的平野又去嘬他的脸。

“逃吧。”  
“你逃不走的。”

平野牵上了永濑的手，闭上了眼睛。

从他那天下定决心去拉永濑的手开始，他就暗自发誓他不会松开，他不会，他不想随意扯开一个口子进入进入他的世界，他想成为他的世界。他还有大把的时间让他那个小男孩意识到他曾铺下的让他走的路。

他可以故意去查旧电话里的未接来电。  
他可以故意制造一些理由来让他们再次偶遇。  
他做了很多永濑这辈子大概都不知道打算，每一下都让他们更难放开对方，也是平野想要的结果。

逃吧，逃也可以，他们跌跌撞撞走了这么远的路，也只会继续这样走下去罢了，日复一日，年复一年。  
过去的他们刻在新的他们的身上，影子写的是对方的名字，身体散发的是对方的温度。  
不管伪装大人模样，小孩子模样都好。

因为，总能见到的。


End file.
